JNPR Fluff Panic
by UnderwearCaptain
Summary: AU is about team JNPR, their many antics and absolutely completely filled with fluff, though I will be more focused on Jaune x Pyrrha on this one. In this fic everybody is a good guy including Cinder and the gang and yes even Adam.
**JNPR Fluff Panic**

 **Hey Peeps! In this AU every single person is a good guy. YES even cinder and the gang, they keep their personalities though. There won't be any conspiracy and all that doomsday planning, though the White Fang will still exist albeit just a thief's guild of sorts. I'm going to focus more on interaction rather than the action fight scenes, even if I do include them they will usually be short and direct.  
Currently I have about 5 to 6 chapters all planned out like geez what am I doing with my life, since this is like a 4koma or slice of life it can go as long as it can, provided I can think up more some situations.  
Anyway have fun reading, I hope you do.**

 **RWBY is the creation of Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

Sickly Knight Panic

Pyrrha Nikos the four time champion might as well be called the epitome of nerves of steel. Anything thrown at her whether the monsters of grimm, other students and even the dreaded cockroach couldn't so much as elicit an eyebrow raise from her.

But that only applies if a certain blonde knight didn't fit into the equation.

She was woken in the middle of the night by the very familiar sound of someone heaving in the bathroom of their dorm. At first she let it go as just a simple stomach ache and it would be gone as soon as he finished.

But one hour in and the repeated sounds of coughing and puking were still heard from the poor knight. Initiating her partner senses she jumps up off her bed albeit silently not keen on waking the childhood friends still sleeping opposite of her and proceeded to move swiftly towards the bathroom.

What she found inside was a dreadful sight not at the condition of the bathroom, it was perfectly clean but there he was sitting there just as she suspected it was her dear leader. Jaune sat opposite of the toilet leaning onto the wall with his legs propped up closing his eyes, his face completely pale with a complexion fairer than Weiss.

She walked over to him but before she could touch him Jaune opened his eyes and very weakly jumped and heaved into the toilet bowl almost banging his head onto it. Pyrrha knelt beside him and lightly tapped his back with a slow rhythm.

"Thanks partner" noticing her hand on his back without looking back from his bowl he squeaked his thanks. Being partnered up with her for more than two years was enough for him to determine it was her.

Heaving his last drop of nonexistent stomach content he slowly got up and washed his face, with her help of course.

"I think I'm okay now, let's get to sleep" he managed to mumble out barely audible while putting a brave front and trudging back into the dorm room.

Pyrrha on the other hand was having none of his bravado. Opting to lend him a shoulder instead, she was thinking of carrying the sick knight bridal style but decided against it as it would do more bad than good.

Now on the bed Pyrrha placed her forehead against his to check his temperature. If not for her aura she would of had 1st degree burns. That's how hot he was and this wasn't the compliment type.

"You're burning up" she said visible worry now starting to creep on her face.

"It's nothing more than a common cold" he replied putting on a straight face while waving it off.

"Jaune, a common cold wouldn't have you sprawling on the ground ejecting your stomach content into the toilet bowl" she lectured with a stern but caring voice. It didn't take a doctor to realize he was very sick.

"I guess" he murmured out in response to the spot on true words his partner said. "Come on go to sleep I can handle this no problem, just some rest and it will be all over" he added with his signature goofy grin. In any other circumstances Pyrrha would feel all fuzzy at the sight.

But this was no time to be admiring that sweet face. As Jaune's partner it is her duty to take care of him.

"Have you taken any medicine?" she asked while slowly tucking him into bed.

"Well sadly anything I put into my mouth just gets pushed back out" at the reply she could only nod in understanding. Without taking any medicine he would have to soldier on until he can at least take in food.

"Umm… its ok Pyrr you can go back to sleep" sensing his partners growing concern he opted to let her take her much deserved rest.

"Absolutely nonsense, you are sick and I'm going to take care of you" she lectured in a no nonsense tone.

"But you've had a rough day" his right, she had to spar against an entire team earlier during Ms. Glynda's combat class and also had to train with him. He wanted her to rest and relax as much as possible and being the type of person, is more worried about her than himself. This concern was stopped though as Pyrrha gently caresses his cheek with the back of her fingers slowly moving up and down his cheek.

"Hush now, you will keep quiet and let me take care of you" she said as a final decision. Jaune had no say against his partner's determined gaze and reluctantly nodded.

"Good boy" taking that as confirmation she got up and went to the bathroom. Before long she was back with a damp towel as well as a small basin filled with water and proceeded to gently place it on Jaune's forehead. She's taken care of sick people before, but seeing her tough-as-nails soft-as-pudding leader in this state is really heartbreaking for her. As strong and re-nowned as the champion is, she can do nothing against the enemy that is called the cold.

Jaune himself was somewhat and somehow enjoying this experience, even though he is feeling like absolute literal jelly. Being taken care of by the champion herself is something he wished was exclusive to himself.

With Pyrrha slowly stroking his hair affectionately the knight slowly started to drift into slumber. Before this he couldn't sleep at all let alone walk but now he is feeling much better. Guess this is what affection feels like he thought to himself before succumbing to the sweet embrace of dreamland.

As she watched the knight slowly drifting off to sleep with the steady rhythm of his chest going up and down she too started to feel quite sleepy with all the days' effort taking its toll on her.

Pushing her bed closer to his, in case of an emergency you know? It's definitely not because she wants to be closer to him at all. Anyway, she pushed it close enough to within an arm's length of the knight but not so close as it would combine.

Seeing the sickly knight sleeping peacefully was all she needed as she too fell asleep and dreamt of a blonde knight with dark blue eyes on her way to dreamland.

* * *

"Jaune is sick!?" said a certain little reaper in a flabbergasted voice. After class, team RWBY and NPR missing the J were sitting together to get lunch which at this point was pretty much a given automatic unconscious thing to do. You might even say it's programmed into them.

"Yes" replied Ren. The quite one of the group, the other being Blake the fa- fun loving person.

"So that's why I didn't see him. Pretty hard to imagine that mister tough-as-nails soft-as-pudding would fall prey to the common cold" Yang spoke in revelation. After 2 years of teaming up and hanging out, Yang was evidently quite concerned at her fellow blonde, somewhat. But it was blatantly obvious that she was itching to crack some of her puns on the whole situation.

"Has he taken any medicine? Better yet has he gone to the clinic?" The heiress spoke, visible concern on her face. If it was the Weiss years ago she would probably praise whoever above for the blessing. But now with Jaune completely stopping his courting and instead went with the friend route, she was more than happy to oblige. He's not a bad guy, heck even really sweet at times but he just wasn't the type of guy she liked. Be friends with yes, lovers no.

"Well he was fine this morning, he insisted he was okay and told us to go on ahead" said the champion while eating her fruit salad. "Sadly he can't take medicine and he insist that it's fine not to go to the clinic". Finishing the last of her salad with a satisfied sigh.

"Jaune-Jaune didn't tell us to go, he ordered us to, fearless leader is the boss after all" said the ever so chipper Nora while stuffing an unreasonable amount of chicken nuggets into her mouth. Yes, nuggets, it's not like she eats pancakes as sole nutrition (heh).

"Well then let's go pay him a visit, Professor Port cancelled his class for this afternoon" The ever quite Blake finally spoke up after finishing up her cake while reading her book, which had the title of 'concerned friend' written on the cover. Coincidence? Nah. It takes some impressive skill to read and eat at the same time.

"That's a great idea! Team RWBY! Mission visit Jaune!" Shouted the small girl suddenly full of vigor. The others only gave small nods with Weiss rolling her eyes at the little red but agreeing nonetheless. Team NPR also seemed to allow it as there's no objection.

After the hunters in training managed to finish their lunch they headed for the dorm of JNPR with the P of the team bagging some food, namely chicken nuggets and a sandwich with an assortment of fillings and green tea as a wash down and finally chocolate chip cookies for desert, the key word being managed. Ren had to hold Nora back from taking some of them, scratch that, all of the food to even give Pyrrha a chance to take away Jaune's favorite. But the thing is everything was Nora's favorite as well and she had infinite stomach capacity.

"C'mon Pyrr-Pyrr! Just a little bit, Jauney wouldn't mind if I plunder some!" Nora begged the champion with puppy dog eyes.

"That's the thing, he wouldn't mind. That's why I'm not giving you even an atom of this food" Pyrrha replied with a sigh. Knowing Jaune he would definitely allow and shared his food with the ginger girl.

"That's right Nora" backed Ren. "That goes for you too Ruby"

"Eeekk!"

The reaper jumped at getting caught red handed by the Asian Ninja. Nora wasn't the only person they had to look out for. It was a well-known fact that Ruby was pretty much addicted to cookies.

"I-I was most definitely not trying to get the chocolate chip cookies" she defended herself. But it was quite obvious it was not working.

They arrived at JNPR's dorm room shortly after. Unlocking the door the friends entered only to be greeted with the sight of Jaune hanging on an overhead lamp with he's left foot anchoring himself with the pose of an upside down thinker position.

"How?"

"Is he upside down?"

"He's going to get a headache…"

"Renny! Renny! Jaune has finally awakened to the side of the sloth!"

Were the various responses given at the sight of an upside down Jaune still dangling somewhat ridiculously on the overhead lamp, one wonders how in the vale he is doing it.

"Well I thought that this would help me get better, amazingly its working" responded the knight while flipping back upright majestically onto the bed, he even did a barrel roll. All those training with Pyrrha weren't for nothing after all.

Contrary to popular belief as tanky as he seem he is also very nimble, not as nimble as Ren or Blake but nimble enough to dodge bullet counts for something right?

"Well you certainly look chipper" said the heiress "you're supposed to be a sick man and here you are doing acrobatics" visibly impressed by the spectacle while moving in to inspect the overhead lamp to see if the knight used any tricks, it's not like she wanted to know how to do it, no nothing like that at all.

"Enough with this! Let's eat! I'm starving!" interjected Nora while rubbing her stomach purposely.

"That's right!" as if a rehearsed act supported the little reaper.

"The foods for me you two, I know you've already eaten and want more, seriously you guys have like different stomach for different categories of food" said Jaune with a lighthearted smile. Knowing them this long has made Jaune keenly aware of the hundreds of possible antics they would pull to get what they want.

The dejected faces of the reaper and the valkyrie were confirmation enough for the knight that he was right on the money.

"It's okay Il share" added Jaune instantly perking up the duo. Both of them dashed towards him and proceeded to tackle hug him or tried to at least. It was a fact that among the 3rd years that Jaune was the stereotypical tank guy with the highest defensive capability. He once stopped a Goliath charge dead in its tracts. With a broken wrist as a result, so if they wanted to topple him it was pretty much impossible. Yang can bitterly attest to that.

"Are you sure Jaune, after this there's not going to be any more food in the cafeteria" said Ren while trying to at least slow Nora down from eating everything.

"It's okay I don't feel like eating much anyway" responded Jaune picking up his sandwich and nuggets and stuffing them into his mouth. Thankfully it was all able to go down without him puking it out like a fountain and it tasted heavenly.

"If you say so" acknowledge the ninja of the group deciding to obey what his leader has decided.

"So what brings you all here? Don't tell me!" he started with an obviously fake shocked expression. "Is it a visit? I'm touched!"

"That's right vomit boy! We came to visit! You better be grateful" replied Yang with a smirk while crossing her arms on her chest suggestively. Of course Jaune wasn't going to fall for it and simply stared blankly at her face.

Seeing this the female blonde nodded with a 'not bad' expression. As she couldn't continue her teasing.

"We were worried…" spoke the quite book reader having finally finished her book and giving her full attention at the situation.

"Well there's no other reason to be here that to visit you, you dunce" reprimanded the heiress with a scowl before softening up with a smile "And yes we were quite worried"

Ruby nodded furiously while finishing the last of the chocolate chip cookies signaling her confirmation.

"Uhmm… well thanks guys" all forms of sarcasm were thrown out the window. The knight didn't expect their sister team to be concerned for his wellbeing. It just goes to show that after 2 years would result in the friendship between them being very close.

The two teams proceeded to have some fun via playing games and chatting about. It was nearly 7pm before the 2 teams realized they had so much fun simply hanging out that they forgot about the time. Team RWBY decided it was high time they got back and proceeded to leave the room.

They left in order but not without bidding their farewells.

"Get well Jaune" said the red giving Jaune a hug before going back. As a sign of affection it was common for her to hug her closest friends regardless of gender or race.

"I'll help with classwork, although your partner probably has that covered" vocalized Weiss before jumping off the bed and dusting herself off. She too followed her leader out while waving her goodbyes.

"Get well Jauney! So I can beat your ass tomorrow!" announced Yang with a boisterous voice. After the second year she of all people has started to have an incredibly hard time beating Jaune in a fight. Sure he couldn't fight as best as the others but with aura reserves triple of any of them and ridiculously solid defence it was quite difficult to completely defeat him. The most she could do was half his aura before the time expired.

"I'll maybe lend you a book when you get better… let's go Yang" added Blake before dragging her blonde partner back to their room.

Well that was weird, Blake offering to lend him a book? The world must be ending tomorrow thought Jaune while waving his fellow huntsman in training goodbye.

The rest of his team did so as well before the agile stoic of the team spoke.

"Alright Pyrrha, me and Nora are going to infirmary to get some medicine and some cooling packs, take care of Jaune" signalling Nora to follow him they when on their way.

Jaune was slightly shocked at the scene, feeling confused he looked at his partner curiously.

"Yes Jaune we know your still sick and putting up a front, now lie down in bed" seemingly reading his mind she motion, no scratch that pointed commandingly at the bed for her leader to get the heck in.

Jaune not wanting to incur the wrath of the Spartan quietly obeyed. He didn't know sign language but he sure as hell doesn't need to be a multipurpose language translator to figure out what that means.

With a content smile Pyrrha again proceeded to the bathroom and produced a bucket with a wet cloth and draped the wet fabric over her leader's forehead similarly to how she did last night.

"Honestly you are more concerned about your friends concern than your health"

"Uhh well I didn't want them to be worried about me you know"

"Jaune…" feeling proud and slightly sad at the reply she slowly started to poke her leader's cheeks. "Are you sure you're my Jaune? Cause you seem less of a clumsy boy then this confident leader material man"

"Stosh pohkingh mehh- I'm not going to be the same old Jauney boy forever you know mom" grabbing her finger in resistance he defiantly spoke back, tightening his grip around her hands slightly. He can never get enough of the smooth and soft feeling of her hands, her well trained fingers and contrary to what he thought at first her hands were quite small when compared to his own.

Just the feeling alone is enough to reduce the headache he was feeling. He didn't know if it was her aura or just simply her itself that can give him so much comfort.

"Are you feeling sleepy yet?" the question from the redhead snapped him from his trance.

He still had the habit of getting lost in thought sometimes he even did it on the fields! Others would see a confident leader thinking of the ultimate strategic plan but what his actually thinking is what flavor of cheesecake was going to be served at dinner. Not that he would even admit it though.

"No not yet, would you keep me company"

"I'm already doing it aren't I? Or are you unimpressed with my attempts at banter?"

This gave him a slight chuckle. Finding the great Pyrrha Nikos unimpressive? He'll bury whoever said that on the moon.

"Oh sweet Monty, I'm so bored will my dear Pyrrha Nikos please descend and entertain this undeserving peasant"

A slight chuckle escaped the Spartans lips.

"Why yes Sir Jaune Arc, it would be a pleasure to entertain thee. What would you have me do? I'll do anything you desire" emphasizing the last sentence with a slight purr.

For any regular man it would be music to their ears, having a beautiful girl willing to do anything you desire is something very much dreamed of, said things being lewd things to be exact. But this wasn't just any man, this was Jaune Arc. He was quite the educated human being but sometimes when it came to these cues he was pretty… well he is pretty stupid about it.

"How about you read me a story book"

That or he was just the innocent boy wanting to relive his old memories of being a kid.

"Why sure….. But you're going to have to release my hands first" she said with a slight blush on her face.

He promptly released his grip for her delicate hands. Funny, he didn't realize all that time he was still holding onto her hands.

She got up and searched the nearby bookshelves for an interesting book of Ren's that he regularly reads to Nora. Now Nora wasn't one to be reading books but having someone read to her was another story.

Every single member of JNPR can attest that they have read at least 10 books for the Valkyrie. What made it worst was she didn't mind what you read to her. You could be reading about the theory of dust prices going up and down and she would be all in for it.

"Here it is" she returned with a book with the title Little Knight and Spartan. Squirming her way under his blanket and popping out the other side. It was common practice for Team JNPR to share a single bed and blanket when its story time. They can't explain it but it just feels nice.

Jaune himself got up and sat beside the champion with the wet cloth still on his forehead of course. Pyrrha patiently waiting as he got up simple scooted over to the slightly bumping shoulders while not so obviously snuggling close to him. They were so close they could feel each other's heartbeat and breaths.

Now Jaune Arc is the resident fool of the academy but he was not completely oblivious. He was very much aware of the infatuation Pyrrha has with him. He was shocked at first wondering how someone like him could attract a girl like her. He felt undeserving of her and delayed any intimate interaction with her.

Alas this was of naught as he simply could not resist the charms of the redheaded beauty. Every day the Spartan managed to claw her way all over his heart and by goodness is she just so darn endearing.

Their relationship is something akin to more than friends but less than lovers at this point.

"Once upon a time…" she started with her story. The male blonde quietly listened to the grand tale of how there once lived a knight who met a Spartan on the battlefield and they fell in love. Their love was cut short as both nation's discovered about the affair and forced them to duel each other to the death. Not willing to kill the love of their lives they ran away together to escape the fate.

"As she drew her blade at the knight, she declared…" just as she was about to continue, Nora burst through the door with a pout.

"Awwww! You guys are having story time and didn't wait for me!" her arms waving into the air to emphasize just how angry it is. To them though it was rather cute.

With a chuckle the night waved her off.

"C'mon sit here, we haven't gotten that deep into it yet" patting the bed beside him the knight signalled her to join.

From 0 to 360 she was already there with her mood instantly cheering up.

"Wait! We gotta wait for Ren!"

"I'm here"

Appeared the Asian Ninja with a glass of water and some medicine. Handing them over to Jaune before sitting down next to Pyrrha he informed him what it was, just some paracetamol and pain killers.

Acknowledging, Jaune plopped them into his mouth and downed the glass of water before handing the glass to Ren so he can safely place it beside the bed in a secure location as Nora wasn't the most civilized member. Leave something easily breakable around would usually mean it was fair game for her to break.

The night continued on as Pyrrha continued her story, the group chuckled at the so called live performance by Nora acting out the scenes, dragging Ren to join her which he did with a smile.

It was nearly 11.00am when the Spartan finally finished the book, with a contented sigh she closed it and trying to get up she was met with resistance of 3 sleeping individuals. Apparently all of them except her had fallen asleep on Jaune's bed.

Pondering her options she ultimately decided to simply set the book aside. Noticing a slight rustle to her side, her knight was mumbling some incoherent words with a slight drool line dripping from his lips. Giggling at him she wiped it off and snuggled her head closer to the knight and instantly succumbed to graceful embrace of sleep.

Unknown to the redhead was that the asian male of the team still awake. Getting up as to not disturb them the silent ninja dragged Nora's blanket and rejoined the bundle of sleep before draping the soft fabric the sleeping bodies.

Glancing at his leader and the Spartan before dozing off he wondered the everlasting question by everyone in the universe.

How are they not together yet?

* * *

 **Phew finally done. Took me awhile to get this all into a single chapter, I guess it's quiet short but that's okay. Well that's all for this chapter stay tuned for the next one.**

 **Next time on JNPR Fluff**

"You know what we should do?"

"I don't like the looks of that"

"RUBY COOKIE ROSE YOU GET YOUR PRETTY LITTLE HEAD BACK HERE"

"We must unleash the Spartan!"

"I'm not a monster!"

* * *

Omake

Jigsaw Puzzle

"Hey Ruby do you think we have all the pieces?" asked the leader of team JNPR.

"I think we are missing a few pieces, there's no way this piece will fit" replied the little red with a complex expression while trying to fit the particular piece into the puzzle.

It was a Sunday morning and a great day to be lazing about. They didn't even have any form of assignment or homework to turn in tomorrow too.

It was in the morning when all of team JNPR except the J went to the armoury to stock up on ammunition. Jaune being the guy with a sword and a shield with no fancy gimmicks opted to exempt from the trip.

Though he did have a desert eagle like gun as a sidearm after being coerced by his teammates and a certain very enthusiastic little red riding hood into getting it and having sufficient training with it curtesy of Ren and Blake. It however required little ammunition and currently he did not need to replenish his ammo pool.

He was simply going to laze around and maybe read some comics. But alas even with his favourite comic he was bored out of his mind and was laying on the dorm floor doing absolutely nothing.

As luck would have it though the leader of team RWBY burst through the door and practically smacked the boxed of jigsaw puzzle onto his back urging the knight to play with her. On any normal day this would be the most boring thing to do but this was not that day.

Like an angel descended from heaven to relieve him of his boredom the girl known as Ruby Rose has come to save him from the treacherous grasp of borederism if that's even a word.

Happily the knight jumped up from his slump and joined her in the epic journey of completing the puzzle. It was a fairly simple one with just under 300 pieces and the two were sure they could finish it in no time.

And now we arrive here at the situation of which the two are currently in a very confusing predicament.

"Where could it have gone, I'm not seeing any other pieces" said the knight scratching his head in confusion.

"Maybe I lost it somewhere" replied the red.

*bark*

The two turned their heads towards the sound and found the offender currently at the front door of the dorm room staring at them. It was the ever loving ball of fluff Zwei.

But what they were really focusing on was a very familiar looking jigsaw piece in its mouth. Most definitely the piece they were looking for to complete their puzzle.

"Here boy"

"I got some treats for ya"

Both of them said while slowly getting up as if to not disturb a sleeping giant under them. They were horrified to see the black and white corgi turning around and they could have sworn they saw it smirk before bolting off.

"Give me back my piece!"

"I swear I will hug the heck out of you when I catch you!"

Both of the team leaders screamed taking off chasing after the ball of fur. Yup a lazy day indeed.


End file.
